1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved display device and an image display method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, there is widely used the so-called "CRT" (cathod ray tube) as a display device for various kinds of terminal office appliances and measuring instruments, or a display device for monitoring television broadcasting and video-camera taking. With this CRT, however, there still remains dissatisfaction such that the image quality on this display device has not attained a level of the image quality comparable to that on a hard copy obtained by the silver salt method or the electrophotographic method in respect of the image quality, image resolution, and display capacity.
As a substitution for this CRT, there has been made an attempt to put the so-called liquid crystal panel which gives dot-matrix display with liquid crystal into practical use, although no satisfactory result has yet been obtained in respect of its driving performance, operational reliability, and productivity.